


百万公主

by RaphaelTian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Arranged Marriage, Diary/Journal, Extramarital Affairs, Fake Marriage, Letters, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelTian/pseuds/RaphaelTian
Summary: 斯莱特林很不幸的缺钱了，而格兰芬多正好需要为妹妹找一个有地位的丈夫。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin





	百万公主

**Author's Note:**

> 自娱自乐产物，架空十九世纪，有侮辱性词汇描写，主观臆断，角色不代表作者三观，仅服务文章和时代背景。

亲爱的路易：  
我很高兴你在议会拿到了席位，这大大提高了家族以及你个人的声誉。但是，前些日子我听说了一些关于你的不好的传闻，我希望这些传闻不要影响到你的婚约，如你所知，吉哈特小姐的丰厚嫁妆能为你的仕途提供便利，更有助于维护家族的荣光。  
另  
你的生日就在下月中旬，我希望你携你的未婚妻能回到科兹卡城堡，我们将为你的生日和成功的仕途庆贺。  
期待与你的会面。  
爱你的兄长  
萨拉查  
于1883年5月13日 科兹卡城堡

亲爱的萨尔：  
感谢你的来信。我很高兴你能为我庆贺生日以及成功任职，这些日子简直是喜讯连连，我好久没有这么快活过了。  
在这个时节，伦敦的天气又变得糟糕了起来，阴沉而潮湿。我购置的别墅离苏活区不远，有些吵闹，所幸价格低廉，装修上乘，听说是一位家道中落的贵族紧急出手的。我很幸运能买到这座房子，它虽然不如我们曾经拥有的别墅那样完美，但是有温暖的壁炉和两间新式盥洗室（我听说美国人都使用盥洗室进行沐浴，我希望的美国新娘不要因为这个原因和我发生摩擦甚至争执，节省我们彼此的时间是很重要的）。  
我雇佣了四位仆人，希望布莱克（我的男管家）能在一个月之内将他们训练好，我可不希望被不知礼数的仆人丢脸。  
另  
伦敦的社交季马上就要来临，我建议你前来参加，多结识一些人。这些年来活跃在社交场的美国女继承人越来越多了，我相信你比我更清楚这意味着什么。  
爱你的二弟  
路易斯  
于 1883年5月20日 伦敦别墅

亲爱的路易：  
我很高兴你关心我的生活。我希望这糟糕的天气不会影响你的健康。感谢上帝，你终于在伦敦找到了合适的房子。  
今年的社交季必定是个热闹的时期，我记得有不少家族的小姐都到了可以订下婚约的年纪，遗憾的是，家族中仍有少许杂事需要处理，如果可以，请你为我留意二三。  
另  
如果有必要，请为我介绍你曾在信中提到的那位女性。  
爱你的兄长  
萨拉查  
于1883年6月1日 科兹卡城堡

1883年6月13日，阴  
我总算是在昨天晚上赶到科兹卡城堡了。感谢上帝，我可不想在这么重要的事情上迟到，这不符合一个年轻有为的绅士的行为。 这座城堡和我记忆中的几乎没有区别，依旧灰败，依旧无趣。  
我并没有告知我的未婚妻任何关于我生日的消息，她现在应该在伦敦的金吉利大饭店准备着婚礼，或者在某些社交晚宴上大放异彩。远离了她那糟糕的美国口音让我感到舒适无比，并且有些期待这次回家的到来。  
萨尔的男管家布莱恩先生在门口接我，他上了年纪，穿着打扮却和十年前我离开这里时几乎没有任何区别，唯有灰白的发色昭示着他在和这座城堡一起变老。  
家里的情况似乎更糟糕了，看得出来萨尔想尽力让一切保持原样，他明显是为之努力过，在典当了相当一部分数量的银器和陶瓷用于还债之后，他找了不少其他的替代物，像是鹿头或者钟摆，还有小型的肖像画。这让我有种时刻被注视着的毛骨悚然感。上帝，这样的感觉真是太糟糕了，这就是为什么我对这座城堡一点兴趣有没有。  
布莱恩先生把我带到了书房面前，萨尔就坐在里面。一件有趣的事情是，他从小就喜欢窝在壁炉边，无论冬夏，而书房的大壁炉一直是他消磨时间的最佳地点。  
书房是这个家里最温暖的地方。我知道这很可笑，可是一代又一代的斯莱特林公爵们总是将生命中的大部分时间消磨在这里，用佛罗伦萨风格的壁画，罗马立柱和随着年份不断增加的书籍，好像这样就能显得他们多么好学一样。萨尔拥有这间书房后也不例外。  
他坐在橡木的书桌后，身后挂着一副巨大的全家福肖像画，是父母和我们。画中人衣着华丽，笑容得体，目空一切，好像这个家庭从未面临过任何危机。老实说，我实在是想不通他为什么喜欢将这张画挂在背后，在我看来，挂张风景画廉价的风景画都比肖像画强。  
“好久不见，路易。”萨尔先开了口。他站起来，似乎是想要拥抱我一下，最终却什么都没做，直愣的站在那里。我借此机会好好打量了一下这位多年没见的哥哥，他穿着几年前伦敦流行的修身长外套和直筒裤，和我印象中的几乎没有什么变化，以及，依旧的不善于交际。我还记得他穿着这身衣服去参加过伦敦的社交季，那简直是一场噩梦，年轻的公爵继承人对一切前来示好的男男女女冷眼相待，偶尔有大胆的上去搭话，也会被他用生硬的语言回绝，他像一个活在童话中的孤僻修士，不适应伦敦浮华的生活。  
但我不可能不给他这个面子，我迎上去，给了他一个拥抱，说：“好久不见。”  
“一切都进行的如何？”他坐在沙发上，问我。  
“并不糟糕，”我回答道，“我有一位非常闹腾的未婚妻，我希望她糟糕的名声没有传到这儿来。你也知道，她是一个美国人。“  
“是啊，“他笑起来，”一个美国人。如果可能的话，我希望你在结婚后稍微管束一下你那位热情开朗的未婚妻，你知道，一个糟糕的妻子会让丈夫蒙羞。“  
我耸耸肩，一脸的无奈。老实说我真的不喜欢这个美国女，她太闹腾，太风流，跟无数贵族传过流言，据说在美国那边时，私生活更加的放浪。婚姻中介人跟我说起她的时候，几乎没怎么提到她的作风，倒是好好跟我强调了一下她的美貌，以及她的家族。  
一个足够有钱的暴发户的独女。  
“那你呢？“我反问道，”你拖得够久了，萨尔。好女孩可不等人啊，再不去社交场上晃悠两圈，人们都要忘记你的存在了。“  
他皱起了眉，目光看向挂在书桌后的肖像画，说：“并不是任何好女孩，都有资格管上斯莱特林的姓氏，你说不是吗，路易？”  
“可你依旧需要一个优秀的妻子。”我说，“我觉得，我的经历应该能成为一个很好的例子，毕竟我们可是兄弟，你一定能学到些什么的。”  
我慢慢的吐露出我和我未婚妻相识并且订婚的过程。拉文克劳女士是我们的连线人，她介绍有钱的美国女继承人进入英国社交场，用一场场谈话达成一次又一次成功的跨国婚姻，如果不是她，我也没机会结识我的未婚妻。  
“请等一下，”萨尔打断了我的叙述，“拉文克劳女士，我如果没记错的话，她并不是一位风评优秀的夫人。”看他的表情，哪里是觉得不优秀，明明是糟糕透顶。  
“确实，这位女士的一些作风，不好给予评价，”我说道，“但是她是一位业务能力优秀的婚姻介绍人，这是不争的事实。我还是向你推荐她，我亲爱的萨尔，你比我更明白选择的重要性。”  
萨尔的脸色看上去非常糟糕，但我相信他会去联系那位女士。他是个明事理的人。  
天色渐晚，女佣点燃了城堡里的烛火，我和他享用了一顿装在考究法式银餐盘里的小羊排。科兹卡城堡的生活比伦敦朴素了很多，没有灯红柳绿，花天酒地，赌场里高声谈笑的工人和日夜不息的娼馆，这样的清净让我有些不适应，甚至开始怀念起伦敦来。  
也不知道这么多年，萨尔是怎么忍的。我想着，吹熄了烛火。该睡了，明天还要帮萨尔联系那位拉文克劳女士。

亲爱的拉文克劳女士：  
您好。我希望您还记得我，我们曾在高文夫人的茶会上相谈甚欢，在您的帮助下，我和我的未婚妻吉哈特小姐成就了一段佳话。近日我们婚期相近，诚邀您来访，并希望为您介绍我的兄长，斯莱特林公爵。  
我们的婚礼将在7月14日于伦敦的圣格列高利教堂举行，仲夏夜总是令人感到舒适。  
您谦卑的仆人  
路易斯 斯莱特林  
于 1883年6月14日 科兹卡城堡

尊敬的拉文克劳女士：  
我想消息灵通如您，应该已经知道我为什么找你了吧。我的女儿，凯瑟琳已经到了适婚的年纪了，她是我的家族引以为傲的女继承人，担得起任何高贵的姓氏。我希望您能前来纽约，和我当面谈谈。  
希望能尽快见到您。  
伊丽莎白 格兰芬多  
于1883年6月24日 海灵顿公馆

尊敬的格兰芬多夫人：  
感谢您的来信。令媛的聪明才智在美国的上流社会也颇有流传，遗憾的是我不能及时赶来纽约，两日后我将参加一场在伦敦举行的婚礼，新人在我的帮助下促成姻缘的两位年轻人。他们同时也邀请了不少年轻男女，这是伦敦最近流行的行为，在婚礼上邀请未婚男女，说不定又能促成一段佳话。  
这个世界上绝大多数男人都没有资格同您的女儿交流，但据我所知，将有一位身份高贵的未婚男性将出席这场婚礼，我会为您留意他的。  
愿您一切安好  
罗伊纳 拉文克劳  
于 1883年7月12日 伦敦金吉利大饭店


End file.
